degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Winston Chu
Winston "Chewy" Chu is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Smart and sarcastic, yet best friends with the popular Miles Hollingsworth III, he successfully masks his insecurity with a funny, pessimistic attitude that protects him from taking risks and possible disappointments. He's often the voice of reason and a reluctant co-conspirator in hijinks. He is also friends with Zoë Rivas, Maya Matlin, and Tristan Milligan. He is portrayed by Andre Kim. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, he first appears at a party for Miles' dad. Miles Hollingsworth III introduces Maya Matlin and Winston, calling Winston by his nickname, Chewy, when introducing him. On the balcony, Miles offers Winston and Maya some alcohol. Maya accepts but Winston refuses. When Maya accidentally drops the bottle, Winston tells Miles that maybe his dad won't be so mad. Miles tells Winston that he knows more than anyone that his dad will be mad. When Miles' dad is yelling at him inside the house, Winston tries to make conversation with Maya and tells Maya that Miles' dad will stop yelling at his son, soon. Winston is there with Maya and Miles when Miles flips and jumps in the pool with his clothes on. Winston jokes and tells Maya that she should probably "go fish him out" but Maya tells him that she doesn't want to be around guys like him and leaves the party and leaves Winston standing there on his own. He appears once more at the end of the episode where he quietly takes his seat next to Miles on the bus for the trip to Paris. In All I Wanna Do, he is seen getting out of a cab with Miles in Paris and gets mad at him for calling him Chewy, even though they're in a different country. He appears to be roommates with Miles and Tristan and catches Tristan watching Miles change. They both laugh at Tristan for pretending to be straight and in a "relationship" with Maya. In class, when Tristan gives Maya flowers and gets kissed by her, Winston and Miles are both hysterical. Later, he is seen playing truth or dare with Zoe and others. Zoe dares him to say "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" to the next girl he sees, and it turns out to be Alli. Alli is unamused by it. When Tristan assumes that Miles and Winston were laughing at him for being gay, Miles confirms that they were laughing at him because they knew he was gay and he was pretending to be straight. In My Own Worst Enemy, he is seen in class, and like most of his classmates, he doesn't understand what Madame Cliquet is saying. In About a Girl, Maya asks him he can ask Miles to stop constantly making out with Zoe. Winston assumes that she has feelings for him and Maya denies it. He then tells her that when you tell Miles to stop doing something, he just keeps doing it, but worse. When Madame Criquet starts teaching the class about petty crimes, he suggests that she perform a petty crime herself. Appearance Winston has a cute way of dressing. He sometimes had a classy bow tie with a buttoned shirt along with his glasses.He also wears beanies Trivia *He goes by the nickname "Chewy". *He went to Degrassi for freshman year prior to appearing as a sophomore, but he referred to himself as the "Invisible Guy" or the "Strong Silent Type". *He has been friends with Miles Hollingsworth III since they were five years old. *His Twitter *He knows about Miles' father abusing him. *His first line was said to Maya Quotes *(To Maya): "It's Winston. Winston Chu." (First line) *(To Maya): "Second lesson, hang out with Miles and trouble finds you." *(To Miles ): "I don't think he'll be mad." *(To Maya): "Yea, Paris what a drag." *(To Alli): "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" *(To Tristan ): "Trouble in Paradise?" Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores